Semiconductor memory is used to store information. The information may be written to the memory and then read at a later time. During a memory access operation to the memory, for example, a write operation to write information to the memory or a read operation to read information from the memory, signals internal to the memory are generated and provided on signal lines. The internal signals are typically represented by voltages, and the voltages on the signal lines may change as the information being read or written changes. A relatively low voltage on a signal line may be changed to a relatively high voltage by driving a voltage onto the signal line. A relatively high voltage on a signal line may be changed to a relatively low voltage by discharging the voltage, for example, to a reference voltage such as ground. The process of changing the voltage of a signal line from one voltage to another requires a finite amount of time, which is a contributing factor to the time for completing a memory operation. Generally, completing memory operations more quickly is desirable. As a result, reducing the time needed to change the voltage of a signal line from one voltage to another may be desirable to improve, that is, decrease, the time for completing a memory operation.